


Back to you

by BringMeBackHome



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ou Natsu revient d'une mission après une longue absence et est accueilli par sa famille.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 3





	Back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Vieux ficlet dépoussiéré parce que j'ai presque pitié du peu d'écrits français qu'il y a sur ce couple.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Lucy poussa un soupir tout en gardant le regard rivé sur le chemin qui passait devant chez elle. Elle était impatiente et avait de plus en plus de mal à le cacher. Dehors, les enfants jouaient ensemble à cache-cache. La fille qui était l'aînée, avait un avantage certain sur son cadet, cependant, il était loin d'être bête et avec toute la malice de sa mère, il utilisait la ruse pour piéger sa sœur. La blonde était assise sur la balancelle et à un rythme régulier, elle prenait une légère impulsion sur le sol pour se balancer. Son mari depuis maintenant quinze ans était parti en mission avec son rival et son amie de toujours et il n'était pas revenu depuis trois mois. Ils ne rompaient pas le contact pendant les missions et parlaient grâce à une lacrima, cela ne valait pas une vraie présence, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Le rose lui avait dit, il y a deux semaines, qu'il rentrerait dans le courant de la semaine et elle l'attendait, avec les enfants de pied ferme. Bien évidemment, elle ne doutait pas de la puissance de Natsu, ni de celle de Gray et encore moins de celle de Erza, mais cela ne l'empêcha de s'inquiéter pour autant.

Lucy tourna négativement la tête. Bien sûr qu'il reviendrait, il revenait toujours. La belle continua de se balancer pendant de nombreuses minutes tout en veillant sur les enfants qui riaient aux éclats et qui, au contraire d'elle, ne semblaient pas voir le temps passer. Les minutes semblaient être des heures et elle avait peur, ce soir, d'aller se coucher une nouvelle fois seule après avoir attendu le chasseur de dragons toute la soirée. La blonde poussa un nouveau soupir avant de sourire en remarquant que sa fille utilisait sa magie pour faire briller les yeux de son petit frère d'étoiles. Elle fut attendrie par ce moment de complicité entre les deux enfants, tout en s'empêchant de penser à leur prochaine dispute. Elle n'avait jamais eu de frère ou de sœur, elle ne pouvait donc que deviner le genre de relation qu'ils entretenaient et elle supposait que leurs chamailleries étaient normales.

Soudain, elle vit qu'une personne, à pied, s'approchait de sa maison. Un sac sur le dos, une large écharpe autour du cou et des cheveux roses trop longs ; il n'y avait aucun doute. Natsu était de retour. Les lèvres pulpeuses de Lucy s'étirèrent en un magnifique sourire, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il accéléra le pas lorsqu'il aperçut la maison et alors qu'il marchait sur les graviers de l'allée, les deux enfants entendirent le bruit et se retournèrent. Sans attendre ils coururent en direction de leur père et sautèrent dans ses bras tout en lui hurlant dans les oreilles, les larmes aux yeux. Il les serra avec force contre lui et la blonde observa la scène, émue.

Il était certain que Natsu lui avait énormément manqué, son visage, sa voix, sa peau, son toucher et tout simplement sa présence. Mais il avait aussi énormément manqué aux enfants et ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle resta en retrait le temps qu'ils se retrouvent. Lucy attendit de longues minutes avant que finalement, le rose se détache de leurs enfants et se relève. Il croisa son regard et en lui offrant son plus beau sourire, il ouvrit ses bras. Immédiatement, des larmes tombèrent sur les joues de la mage qui s'élança en direction de celui qu'elle aimait.

Alors qu'elle le laissait l'embrasser et que les deux petits démons se plaignaient de ce geste empli d'amour, la belle ne douta pas un seul instant que Natsu reviendrait toujours vers sa famille.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un Kudos ~


End file.
